


Dli

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An Irish faerie tale of true love.





	Dli

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Celtic for binding principal. That which connects and binds everything, and is found in everything. 

Author: toploft69 and Moonshadow Woman

* * *

The fog is heavy on the night air, so thick you could almost drink it. The thick forest cloaked most sounds, but if you listened carefully you could hear a song being sung older than time itself, the language strangely familiar, and timeless. The faerie folk move from tree to tree anxious to see the new life that has been brought forth. They hide lest the Druid Priest sees them. The fire light flickers, bright red and gold’s, the snap of the acorns from the oak tree as they heat and explode in a shower of sparks and the Priest hold the squalling infant aloft. 

 

“I offer Brian of Kin to the goddess to fulfill the prophecy.” He hands the child over to the old priest who squats by the fire. His tools for tattooing the sign that would mark this child for the rest of his life as the one chosen, sat on a square of linen. A piece of cloth dipped in a dark liquid was placed in the child’s mouth to suck on. The liquid drug soon did its work and there was no noise from the child as the tattooed design was placed on the small arm. 

 

The watching faeries had seen enough. This couldn’t be good. With faerie speed they made their way to the Queen and told their dark tale of the fog bound night. 

 

She couldn’t let the Druidic Priests win this and she sped out of her castle into the night air knowing that it was a race against time. She watched as the Priests handed the sleeping child over to its mother, ever aware of the approaching dawn when all faerie folk must leave these forbidden woods. The mother carried her child gently back to their home, proud that her son, her Brian had been chosen. She laid him in his cradle and covered him with a soft blanket. 

 

The faerie Queen watched from the open window and when the mother left to attend to her personal toilet, the Queen took the opportunity to slip in. Her tiny lips caressed the soft cheek of the babe and she whispered a magic incantation in the old language. If we could hear her we’d know that she’d slipped her own bit of Irish mystery into the Druidic equation. “Brin of Kin, in ten years plus two the love of your life will be born. When you reach the age of ten times three you will find each other by the light of the full harvest moon. The love of your life will have the mark that you now carry and your hearts will join for all lifetimes.” She pulled a tiny bit of faerie dust from her pocket and quickly blew it over the sleeping face sealing his fate and that of his true love for a hundred lifetimes. 

 

 

Twelve Years Later: 

 

It was a fine day indeed. The sun shone bright and radiant. The air on the wind warmed the skin with its kiss. The village bustled about with everyday affairs. Everyone was hard at work except for one little boy. Brian being at that age of ten and two he couldn’t help himself. It was to fine a day not to enjoy. He was suppose to help his Da re thatch part of the roof. Brian had other plans though. As soon as his Da went to the out shed to get the materials Brian slipped away unnoticed. He scampered away to his favorite spot with a smirk on his lips. 

 

Being young and full of life Brian plunged into the forest, leaping over fallen trees and ducking low branches till he came to his favorite spot. It’s like this place called out to him. He felt safe and protected here. Brian and his best friend Mikey would spend hours playing in this spot. Brian sat himself down by the trickling stream. It wasn’t long until Mikey arrived. 

 

Mikey sat down beside his friend. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping you’re Da today?” 

 

Brian shrugged nonchalant. “Yeah but I’d rather be here.” 

 

“You’re Da will beat you senseless.” 

 

Brian grit out a bitter retort, “so what else is new.” 

 

Wanting to feel more at one with nature Brian pulled at the ties of his shirt and skimmed it over his chest. Michael silently gasped at the fresh bruises and welts he saw on his friend’s chest and back. 

 

Michael was envious of Brian’s tattoo it was so much cooler than his own. His resembled what he thought looked like a bloated bird. Michael reached out a finger tip and gently traced the intricacy of the pattern. It was in the form of an upside down triangle with Celtic knot work done through it. The brand graced his upper right arm. On occasion Brian thought he could still feel the heat from the brand. 

 

Something within Brian’s body came alive. He didn’t hesitate he just acted. He turned Michael’s face towards his and pressed his lips to his best friends, and he knew it felt right. He suspected he liked boys more than he did girls. When they parted there cheeks were pink with an innocent blush. 

 

“What did you do that for?” Mikey whined with shock but enjoyed it just the same. 

 

Brian’s little tongue crept to his cheek. “I felt like it.” He said with an air of confidence. 

 

“It was kind of nice” Mikey smiled. 

 

Brian listened to Mikey prattle on about made up heroes and adventures that the boy would create in his head. Most times just to keep himself occupied. Mikey didn’t like reality much fantasy was always better. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two boys they were being watched over by a little faerie who sat high above them perched in an old oak tree. Another little faerie joined the first reclined in repose on a leaf. Things were going as planned. A wind blew through the trees and if one listened carefully they could hear the whispered portents. 

 

“Am as fogus, am as fogus. Time is near, time is near.” 

 

When Brian returned home that night his father was well into his cups. Brian could smell the strong Irish whiskey from where he stood. 

 

“You’re a good for nothing lazy whelp is what you are. Leave me with all the work around here while you take off on a whim. I knew I’d regret the day you were born.” 

 

He struck his only son sending him reeling to the hard packed earth of there sparse cottage. Brian felt his eye swell and he could taste copper in his mouth from where his lip split. He tried to make as small of a target as possible, drawing in on himself. His Da got in one lucky kick to his ribs. Brian tried to hold back a whimper. He glanced up at his mother who was impassively sitting there at the kitchen table. He would find no help there. 

 

“You’re a wicked boy Brian of Kin. You brought this on yourself” she said. 

 

Not long after his father fell into a deep drunken sleep. Brian picked his battered body off the cold floor and snuck out of the house. Into the night he fled to his friend Mike’s house. Mikey let him in and tended to his wounds like he did on many such occasions. His mother was a sound sleeper so they didn’t disturb her. Brian stripped down to his under clothes and crawled in bed with Mikey. Mikey snuggled up close to him and put a comforting arm around him. A tear trickled silently down his face. He fell into a restless slumber. 

 

He dreamed of the bluest eyes that seemed to be watching over him, all seeing and all knowing. They seemed to be kind and if he wasn’t careful he felt as though he could get lost in there depths. He felt as though he should be afraid but strangely he wasn’t. For the first time Brian felt at peace. In sleep Brian’s lips parted with a contented sigh. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

In a far part Erin, the winds whipped the heavy oak trees causing a frenzy of fallen leaves and acorns. The local Druids tended their fire deep in the forest, their chant rising above the trees and floating off into the night. 

 

In a nearby village a small cottage is lit from within with a golden light from the fireplace as a young mother struggles to bring forth the life within her. The babe drops into the hands of the local midwife, who lovingly cleans the squalling bit of life up. White blonde hair is soon revealed, knowing sapphire blue eyes stare up into the midwife’s eyes and the babe smiles. The young mother holds out her arms for her new son and is startled to see a mark on his arm. She looks up with enquiring eyes at the old midwife. 

 

“Tis a faerie mark, mother, this child has a destiny to fill that cause him much happiness, but much sorrow as well. Look into his eyes, already he sees. His smile tells us he knows his destiny and can see his true love already. Time, it will take time, but they will meet and Erin will never be the same.” 

 

“What can I do to protect him, this beautiful babe of mine?” Already the young mother had fallen in thrall with his sunshine smile and his blue eyes. 

 

“Raise him to love, to know love and be loved. What finer gift is that for a young man?” 

 

“And the faerie mark? Will it disappear like so many do?” 

 

The old midwife shook her head. “Keep his arm covered. The mark will only change with time until it matches that of the keeper of his very heart. Only then will the little babe’s destiny be fulfilled.” 

 

“I will call him Justin,” 

 

“A Roman name my lady?” 

 

“His father’s name” the young mother stated. Her eyes clouded with grief as she remembers the young Roman soldier she had fallen in love with such a short time ago. 

 

“Will you be staying in the village long, my lady?” 

 

“I don’t know. When the boy is older I hope to return to my family in Dunfanaghy. It’s a long journey, not one I want to undertake alone with a babe.” 

 

“The faeries will watch over you and the babe. They’ve marked him as one of theirs.” 

 

“The faeries won’t put bread on my table or provide for my babe, that I need to do myself.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Justin was a happy child living in the small village with his mother. His days were spent drawing pictures with bits of charcoal from the fire as he his mother sat with her bobbins shuttles, making lengths of fine white lace that the women in the manor house would buy as fast as his mother could finish each piece. At four years he was showing great ability with the artwork he decorated the cottage walls with and his mother was proud of him. By ten years he could read and write and looked after the cottage and his mother with little outside help. 

 

His gentleness was great and his kindness to his mother more than any mother could wish for. He would weave stories for her about the adventures of wild and wonderful boy. A boy like he would never be. This boy was tall for his age, dancing hazel eyes and brown hair brushed with color of fire, all reds and gold’s. What he didn’t tell his mother, were the sad stories, the stories where the boy’s father would beat him until he cried deep inside. Those were the times when he’d go to his pallet on the floor and lay still. He would close his eyes and travel in his mind to be with his boy. He would hold him and comfort him and tell him he was loved until the shaking would stop and his beautiful boy could smile again. 

 

“Mother” he asked one day. “Why do some father’s hurt their children?” 

 

“What father hurts his own child? Is it someone in the village?” She asked him concerned for the child. 

 

“No one in the village mother, it’s the boy I see in my dreams. His father hates him. I don’t understand why. If my father had lived, would he have been like this?” he paused his blue eyes sad. “Would he have hit me and hated to even look at me? 

 

“Your father would have loved you Justin. We almost have enough money saved to return to my family. When we do, you’ll see just how loving a family can be.” She watched Justin rubbing his arm. 

 

“Your arm, is it bothering you?” 

 

“The faerie mark is changing, it tingles.” He said. 

 

“Show me Justin.” She waited as he slowly pulled off his homespun shirt and revealed his arm. The faint outlines of a triangle were beginning to form. She recognized the emerging design as one the Druids in her old village had used in their prophecies. She shook off the feeling of unease and looked at her son. “You are getting older son, nearing the time when you will meet the person of your heart. I expect that the faeries have given you this sign so that you will recognize your heart partner.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Four years later: 

 

Higher than high and beyond the veil the faerie palace was all in a flutter. Today marked a special day. Brian of Kin their chosen one turned ten and six. The queen of all the faeries sat on her throne. Her dewdrop crown sparkled in the light. Her gossamer wings fluttered contentedly. 

 

The queen spoke to the assembled faeries. “As you know today is Brian of Kin’s birthday. To honor him a gift shall be made for him, something special and unique. He still has a long way to go before he can be with his heart partner. He should be reminded from time to time of who he is.” She called to her most trusted faerie. “Urs, see that this is done and bring it to me when it’s finished.” 

 

“Yes my queen.” 

 

Urs fluttered away to oversee the job. The faeries were kept busy gathering leather strips and twining it together. Still more faeries gathered shells. When it was complete it was presented to the queen who nodded in regal delight. The shell bracelet was perfect. Since it was made by faeries it would last a life time. The queen sprinkled a bit of faerie dust on the bracelet and charged it with a protection spell. 

 

“Go now and make sure you’re not seen.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Brian reclined on a sunny patch of grass in the forest eating a green apple. He had brought it with him as a snack. He cut off small slices of apple using the knife he carried with him. Brian looked up through the forest canopy relishing the time he could spend here. Any amount of time away from home was a good thing. Feeling relaxed and content he let his eyes drift closed and soon was sleeping. He didn’t stir when five faeries fluttered down to place the bracelet in the open palm of his hand. Brian slept on. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

In his dream, Brian turned around in a meadow and there he saw the familiar blonde boy he’d been dreaming of for ages now. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen summers but he had a soul that was as old as time. They approached one another. 

 

“Hi Brian!” The boy skipped over to him and took his hand. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“Some place safe.” 

 

By now Brian was use to his somewhat cryptic answers. 

 

“How come after all this time I still don’t know your name?” 

 

Justin giggled “It’s a mystery. You will one day.” 

 

“Well if you’re going to keep harassing me in my dreams I have to call you something.” Justin was standing in a patch of sunlight with this amazingly brilliant smile on his face. “I know I’ll call you Sunshine.” 

 

“I like that. Happy Birthday by the way.” 

 

A mask fell over Brian’s face. “It’s just another day. Anyone can get born. 

 

Justin touched his arm “Brian don’t, don’t let your heart grow cold. I have something for you.” 

 

Brian lifted a brow intrigued. “What?” 

 

Justin revealed the shell bracelet. He grabbed Brian’s wrist and tied it securely. “I didn’t make it, the faeries did, they wanted you to have it because you’re special to them, we both are.” 

 

Brian snorted a laugh. “You believe in faeries?” 

 

“I do, you should too.” 

 

Brian caressed the shells with his index finger. “I’ll never take it off.” 

 

Brian leaned down and tenderly kissed Justin. At first it was just soft kisses till they began to delve deeper. There love burned hot and bright. There kisses turned primal. There was an ache in Brian’s groin as his shaft stiffened at the delicious friction between them. Brian’s hand wandered down and cupped Justin’s crotch making him gasp and moan into his mouth. Justin allowed a little more fondling before he backed away. 

 

“We can’t, it isn’t time for that. Not yet but I promise one day I’ll let you take me.” Justin pressed a kiss to Brian’s lips then vanished. 

 

Brian awoke putting fingertips to his lips. He swore he could still feel the kiss. His dreams of the mysterious boy were becoming more vivid. He had the aching hard on to prove it. He shifted a little to relieve the pressure on his cock. That’s when he noticed the bracelet. The one the boy had given him in his dream, it was here in his hand. How could that possibly be? He tied on the Bracelet and made sure it was secure. 

 

Michael came crashing through the forest. “Hey Brian!” 

 

“Hey Mikey.” Brian absently picked at some leaves that found there way into his clothes. 

 

“Look what Ma made you for your Birthday.” Mikey unwrapped a small bundle that he’d been carrying. He revealed one of Brian’s favorite confections, apple bars. They both sat under the oak tree nibbling on the sweet treats. Michael noticed the new bracelet. 

 

“Cool bracelet, who gave it to you?” 

 

Brian looked at it still not believing its actual existence. “A friend.” The boy real or imagined was a friend of sorts. 

 

Michael started to whine. “But I’m you’re best friend! Who is he? Is he you’re boyfriend?” 

 

Brian rolled his eyes getting annoyed at his “friend.” 

 

“Mikey you’ll always be my best friend. I honestly don’t know who he is and you know me I don’t do boyfriends. Just drop it ok?” 

 

“Fine” Michael still pouted. 

 

Brian got up and stretched his long lanky body. “I should head back.” 

 

“Ok, do you want to hang out tomorrow?” 

 

“I don’t know my Da wants me to get started on that stone fence. It’s going to take forever” Brian grimaced. 

 

“Oh, ok” Mikey sulked. 

 

“Look, come over tomorrow and we’ll see. I’m not making any promises. My prick of a father will probably have me chained out in the yard hefting stones all day.” 

 

As Brian approached his house he felt a deep foreboding. Something didn’t feel right. It was to quiet. Wary, he entered the house. A low fire crackled in the hearth. Then he saw him. His Da, drunk and in a mood to pick a fight. 

 

“Do you know what today is sonny boy?” 

 

By his father’s slurred speech he’d had more than a few. He knew the question was a loaded one and if he answered it could cause more harm than good. 

 

“Well I’ll enlighten you then, sixteen years ago a little squalling brat entered this house and has been a good for nothing waste of space ever since. I was never meant to be a family man and you just had to ruin it by being born.” 

 

His father suddenly lunged at him. Brian found himself pressed up against the door with a knife pressed against his throat. Brian tried to keep as calm and as still as possible. 

 

“Give me one good reason to let you live.” 

 

Brian felt the knife bite into his skin. He felt a trickle of blood run down his neck to collect on the collar of his shirt. Brian stared his father coolly in the eye never looking away. He said nothing because there was nothing to say. If he happened to die this night maybe he could join the boy in his dreams, where he felt safe and loved. His father staggered away. 

 

“You’re not worth the effort, go on and get out of my sight.” 

 

He let out a quiet sigh of relief and edged over to the ladder. He climbed up to the little loft that was his bedroom. Brian shucked off his clothes and huddled under the rough blankets on his small pallet. Only then did he let his emotions out. He couldn’t seem to control his shaking with his near brush with death. That’s why he didn’t like Birthday’s. Something bad always happened. He prayed for sleep to come and take him away so he could be with his little Sunshine once more. 

 

Again Brian found himself in the meadow. The blonde boy was there holding him. He placed soft kisses along his neck taking away the sting of the blade. His Sunshine pulled him down to the ground. Brian rested his head in his lap. The boy held him close, slowly rocking him. He felt fingers running through his hair. 

 

“I’m here now Brian. You’re safe here with me. Nothing can harm you here. Brian I love you, I do. Always remember that. Your father is a horrible hateful man. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. One day it’ll get better you’ll see.” 

 

Justin continued to stroke his hair, pouring all his love into Brian. 

 

The next day Brian woke refreshed and ready to tackle the horrible task of making a stone fence. It was hot and heavy work. He soon ended up discarding his shirt. His sinewy muscles gleamed with sweat as he transferred rocks. He was careful to stack them just so they wouldn’t fall down. When midday rolled around the fence was only ankle high but it was a start. One of the neighbor boys came around just then. Brian gave him the look. He figured he earned a break. 

 

Brian grabbed him by the front of the breeches and pulled him around behind the shed. They kissed and groped. Brian put a hand on the boys shoulder and pushed down till he was on his knees in front of his straining cock. The lad eagerly pulled at the laces of his leather breaches. Brian’s cock sprang free of its tight confines. The boy eagerly took the head of his cock into his mouth licking and sucking along the shaft. Brian leaned back against the shed; his head tilted back mouth parted and eyes closed. He loved the feel of a hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He moaned as he rocked back and forth into the willing mouth. His fingers entwined in the boy’s hair pulling him closer. When he felt the boy’s tongue lapping at his slit. He shot his load with a stifled shout. 

 

Soon after Brian sent the trick oh his merry way he went back to lifting heavy rocks. His progress was frustratingly slow. Mikey stopped by with the hopes of luring his friend away to spend some time with him. 

 

“I can’t Mikey. The stones aren’t going to stack themselves.” 

 

Michael conceded “Ok I guess we can talk here. You wouldn’t believe my bad luck. Tracy keeps following me around like she’s in love with me. I can’t get rid of her Brian. That’s not the worst part. We’re a match, our tattoo’s match so you know what that means. I’ll be forced to marry her when ever the elders want.” 

 

Brian felt for his friend he really did. He was hoping he’d never find his match. He thought the elders rules on marriage were totally fucked up. Pre ordained marriages were just sick. You had no choice or say in who you’d marry. 

 

Mikey whined “what am I going to do. I’m aisteach! I can’t marry her.” 

 

Michael had used the Gaelic word for queer. 

 

“I don’t know you could always sneak around behind her back. Or tell her you like cock your choice. 

 

“Oh you’re a big help.” 

 

“You could at least help me out here instead of whining about your doomed fate.” 

 

They worked side by side with minimal whining from Mikey until dusk, when Mikey called it quits and left. Brian washed away the sweat of the day with a bucket of cold water and cloth. The water was a little chilly but it felt good against his overheated skin. He wearily made his way to bed, to dream of Sunshine and kisses. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

The day had finally come when Justin and his mother felt they had enough money saved to begin the journey back to Dunfanaghy. Justin stood in the small cottage and looked around. He wouldn’t be sad to see the last of this place. The constant teasing and bullying from some of the village boys was tough to take. 

 

He didn’t dare say anything to his mother; it would only make her feel bad. He wasn’t even sure he should mention that he liked boys far more than he did girls. The walls by now inside the cottage were filled with images of faeries and sprites hiding in the forest. It was the only part of moving away that he was going to regret, leaving his art work behind. 

 

The dreams he’d been having lately, the visits to his Brian had been becoming more urgent and intense in feelings. Brian needed him somehow and not just the dream Justin, but the Justin that could stand by his side as his partner. Justin rubbed his arm where the faerie mark had become a full sized Druidic symbol. He kept it covered at all times lest the others find one more thing to berate him about. It was bad enough that he was small and blonde, not great hulking lumps like Christopher and his friends. 

 

In his dreams, Brian’s heart was becoming harder and harder to enter. Because to enter into the auburn haired man’s dreams, the doorway was through his heart. He tried to visit with him nightly, to let him know that he was loved and to wait for him. But too often lately, the drink had clouded Brian’s mind and slowly he was giving up on himself, refusing to believe Justin’s faerie promises. 

 

He rubbed his arm again, the tingling was back. It usually meant Brian was hurting in some way. It used to be when Brian was younger, he’d have to hold him almost every night and sometimes in the day because of his father. Now it was harder. Brian was still hurting but it was deep inside. He’d even asked the faeries to intervene but they wouldn’t. They could only watch over us both and try to guide us along the right path. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Fourteen years later: 

 

Brian of Kin had grown into a man of thirty years. He was known as the stud of Dunfanaghy. The women all wanted him. The men despised him except for the one’s he chose to fuck. Brian was long and lean with sinewy muscles. His piercing eyes glowed with an unearthly fire. He wore his hair long and perfectly mussed. The bulge in his well fitted leather breaches attested to the fact that he was well hung. He had a reputation for fucking a trick once then kicking him out of bed. 

 

A little fortune came his way when a few years back his Da was found murdered in an alleyway. They never found the killer. Brian thought it was a pity. He was willing to buy the bloke a drink. When his Da was good and buried he couldn’t help but do a little jig on his grave. Not long after his fathers death his mother cloistered herself away with the nun’s and Brian bid her good riddance. 

 

Through a series of unfortunate circumstances and a lot of Irish whisky, Brian had himself a son. He never dreamed it would happen to him. He loved his son more than life it’s self. Brian swore he’d be a better father to him than his own. The mother of his child was disowned by her family so he took her under his wing and made sure Lindsay didn’t want for anything. She lived in a little house very close to his and was always coming over to make sure he ate. His house was located right at the edge of the forest where he use to play as a child. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Most nights Brian could be found at the Wild Swan tavern. He frequented the place so often he had his own back room there. This night wasn’t any different from the endless string of all the others. 

 

Michael watched helplessly as his best friend started to get pleasantly drunk. A young serving wench made the mistake of trying to vie for Brian’s attentions. She boldly sat on his lap thrusting her goods in his face. 

 

Brian sneered “are you trying to make me heave? Get off me ya cow!” He pushed her off his lap sending her tumbling into the rushes. 

 

Brian scanned tonight’s prospects. Tonight he was up for double the pleasure. On the far side of the room he spotted what he wanted. One was tall dark and gorgeous. The other was a passable slightly average red head. He hadn’t had a red head in a long time he mused. When Brian started to move in for the kill Michael intervened. 

 

“Brian let me take you home and you can sleep it off.” 

 

“I got an idea Mikey why don’t you mind your own fucking business and go back to your little wife. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go get laid then I’m going to hell preferably in that order.” 

 

Brian only had to whisper dirty little notions to the guys and they were on his heals like eager puppies. As soon as the door was closed they were tearing at each other’s clothes. They exchanged hot heated kisses. Hands wandered, caressed and pinched. Brian prepared the brunette with special oil that he always had on him. Brian laid down on the bed guiding the trick onto his waiting cock. When the trick was finally impaled, he began to suck off the red head who’s bobbing erection was only inches from his mouth. He watched as the brunette fucked himself on his cock. They fucked and sucked till they all came. 

 

The next morning Brian awoke to a cool rag washing his face. When he opened his eyes he quickly shut them again for the morning sun pierced his eyes like knives. Brian turned his head into the pillow. Lindz wouldn’t have any of it and grabbed the pillow away from him. 

 

“Come on Bri get up and see you’re son, have some breakfast with us.” 

 

Squinting Brian looked around the room and found he was back home. “How did I get here?” 

 

Her tone was cool. “You don’t remember? Well I’m not surprised. Michael brought you home. Why do you do this to you’re self Bri. Think of you’re son he needs you. I need you too.” 

 

“I don’t know, pain management.” 

 

Brian slowly got up from the bed naked. He tugged on his low slung leather breaches. He made his way over to the bassinet, reached in and cradled his son to his chest. His sonny boy smiled and cooed at him which brought a slight smile to his lips. They sat down and had breakfast together. Brian ate little concentrating more on the task of feeding Gus. Weather he wanted to admit it or not he had himself a little family no matter how unorthodox it was. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Beltane was a time for celebration, the ushering in of summer, where light prevails over darkness and good triumphs over evil. Every year the village has a big bonfire. There is lots of celebrating singing and dancing. Young couples wander off into the forest to become intimate with each other. 

 

Lindz came over to Brian’s house with a bundled Gus in her arms. “Brian aren’t you going to accompany us to the festivities?” 

 

Brian groaned “Do I have to? I hate those celebrations - on the other hand I can go get laid, ok let’s go.” 

 

Brian readied his black stallion. He held on to Gus while helping Lindsay mount. They rode at a gentle walk. The night was a pleasant one. The full moon hung low in the sky giving them plenty of light to see by till they spotted the gathering which was well underway. Sweet music floated on the air as the dancing flames accompanied it. They dismounted from the horse and Lindsay joined Michael and his wife. Brian stood apart from the group taking in the sights. 

 

When Brian glanced across the fire his breath caught. He saw the most exquisite blonde boy. Only one word came to mind. Aingeal “angel” he was a blonde angel the radiated beauty and innocence. The firelight gleamed off his blonde head. He felt as if he knew this boy but he shook it off. There was no way he’d not remember a boy such as him. 

 

He watched as the villagers began to dance around the flames the boy included. He was the picture of youth, dancing with abandon a wide smile on his face. With each turn his leather breaches became tighter and uncomfortable. As the music swelled the dancers picked up the pace dancing in a blur. Brian edged closer to the dancers, timing would be everything. At the last possible second Brian reached out snatching the boy from the other dancers and spinning him away from the group. The boy clung to his chest getting his balance back. Panting, he looked up startled but relaxed when he saw who had him. Justin caressed his upper bare arms. Brian never wore a shirt with his tunic. Justin let his fingers wander over the familiar mark so like his own. 

 

Brian held out his hand. “Coming or staying?” 

 

Justin didn’t hesitate he knew that this man was his heart partner even if Brian couldn’t remember. Justin placed his hand in his and was led away from the celebrations. Brian didn’t worry about Lindsay she’d be looked after. Mikey would make sure she got home all right. 

 

Brian mounted his black stallion then held his arm out to help the boy up. He easily swung the boy up in front of him. His arms encircled the boy protectively His groin was pressed up against the boy’s ass. Brian pulled the young body closer to him, then they took off riding into the night wild and free. 

 

When they got to Brian’s house he dismounted and lifted the boy off the tall horse. 

 

“I’m Justin.” His cheeks were stained pink from youthful excitement. 

 

“Brian” he supplied his name as he led the boy into his house. The room glowed softly with firelight. 

 

Brian crossed the room to stand by the fire, he held out his arms. He would make Justin come to him. With this one he would take extra care. He could tell he was a virgin. Justin stepped willingly into his arms. Brian rained tender kisses upon him making Justin moan into his mouth. Piece by piece there clothes were scattered on the floor. Brian took note that there was a bandage on Justin’s upper right arm. He wondered about it but quickly forgot when the boy was standing in front of him naked. 

 

They stretched out on the bed exploring each other’s bodies tenderly. Justin had such creamy white skin that shone in the pale moon light. Brian sat upon the boy’s thighs. He grabbed the straining leaking member wanting to get the boy off quickly so he could feel free to take his time. 

 

Justin grabbed at the sheets mewling at the pleasure he was receiving. No one had ever touched him this way before. It wasn’t long before his cum splashed against his chest. As Justin lay there panting Brian leaned over making sure the boy was watching his every move. His tongue crept out and ran along Justin’s chest tasting his sweet essence. Justin’s big blue eyes drank in the sight. Brian smiled his confident smile. 

 

Brian rolled Justin onto his stomach. He was eager to start the second course. Brian admired the perfect ass he was presented with. He started at the base of Justin’s neck placing open mouth wet kisses down his spine, sometimes stopping for a long leisurely lick. He propped Justin up a bit then ran his tongue down the crack making the boy cry out at the new sensation. Brian parted his cheeks exposing his little rosebud hole. He circled it slowly using only the very tip of his tongue, he then licked across the twitching hole. Justin was bucking and whimpering needing more. Brian stiffened his tongue and entered his sweet hole. Justin pushed back loving the feeling. Brian fucked his hole with his tongue. Justin was sweating and shaking with the need for release. Brian took pity on him reaching around and tugged on his cock till he came with a scream. 

 

Brian rolled him over looking at the panting boy. His eyes were in a daze, a little smile of contentment curled his lips. Brian lifted Justin’s Legs onto his shoulders. He wanted to make sure Justin was relaxed as possible. Brian prepared his cock with the oil he had. He brought the head of his cock to Justin’s hole slowly pressing in. Justin cried out in pain and started to panic. 

 

Stopping Brian rubbed his chest and belly to soothe him. “You have to relax.” 

 

“It hurts so much.” 

 

“I know, but I’ll take it slow. I promise you soon it won’t hurt as much.” 

 

He felt the boy relaxing and pressed on. Brian entered him slowly inch by inch till he was impaled and full. He let Justin get use to the sensation of being full and stretched. Brian fought his own urges to thrust into the hot, wet, tight hole. When Justin touched his hip singling that he was ready Brian started out with slow shallow thrusts. Leaning in he kissed Justin. He rolled his hips and changed directions till he found Justin’s sweet spot. Brian’s name was on Justin’s lips. Brian picked up the pace thrusting faster. His own release was near. Brian felt Justin clench his muscles and he was lost. They both came at the same time. When the dancing stars left Brian’s eyes he withdrew only to replace his tongue where his dick had just been. He ran his tongue around the open hole lapping his spilled cum. He brought Justin up into a kiss sharing with him the taste of both their essences intermingled together. 

 

They fell into an exhausted slumber. Justin’s head rested comfortably on his mate’s chest. Their legs twined together. If one were to look one would not know where one began and the ended, such as it should be. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Justin woke as the sun rose over the green hills. He was afraid to move, he was so happy. He thought if he moved then it would be over. He looked at the peaceful face of the man he loved, the man he’d loved ever since he could remember. He’d loved him as a boy of twelve and it had never changed only become stronger. 

 

He looked at the open window and smiled at the faeries who were seated there watching the two of them. He nodded his permission and they flew around the room then up and down Brian’s body taking in the beauty of the sleeping man. 

 

A cloud passed over the sun, turning the small light filled cottage into one filled with secret shadows. The faeries turned to each other. They had been sent to the men, not to fly around and admire the beauty of the sleeping one, but rather to warn them to be careful. The local Druids were aware that something or someone was in the area and about to disturb their carefully laid plans that involved Brian of Kin. They had spies everywhere and no one could be trusted. Justin had to make sure that the mark they had put on his arm remained covered until the time was right to reveal it. Not even Brian was to know. 

 

Brian began to stir so the small group of faeries bid Justin a reluctant farewell. Justin knew he would see them again. He’d had faeries in his life as long as he’d had life. He was one of the few people of Erin who could speak and understand faerie. 

 

Brian turned his sleep filled hazel eyes to the man who lay beside him. Sapphire blue eyes, full of love and lust looked deep into his. So familiar, like something he’d seen more than once before, though he wasn’t sure where. All he knew was that when the pale but strong arms pulled him close in an embrace, the world stopped, all the inner pain he had that was so much a part of him, it was gone, replaced by peace and happiness. He looked into the trusting eyes and was terrified of the feelings that these eyes brought from deep with his body. 

 

Yet he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t give up the feeling that was brought forth when held by this small blonde beauty. “Hey Sunshine” he said to the smiling young man. Justin leaned closer and found the passion swollen lips, letting his lips caress Brian’s before crushing them into an embrace that caused a rush of pleasure in both their bodies right down to their toes. When they broke apart, Brian said “I have work to do today Sunshine, but I can show you a good place to wash our bodies.” 

 

“You mean we have to leave this small house of pleasure?” Justin joked. 

 

“Until later Sunshine” Brian slowly got up out of the warm bed and began to dress. Justin followed him and soon they were out of the house running up and over the green hill behind the house and down to a secluded pool of water that was a natural formation of the river that flowed past the village. 

 

They were out of their clothes and into the cool water in an instant. Justin picked up a piece of sweet smelling soap off the rock strewn bank and began to run it over the bronzed hard body that stood proudly in front of him. Silently they began a ritual that would become familiar to them both over time. The small piece of soap traded back and forth between them as they took turns washing each other. Both reveling in the sensation of having their bodies worship by the other. 

 

It became apparent that even the cool water couldn’t keep their cocks from revealing their passion. Justin looked up into the hazel eyes and said “Please, I need you one more time before our day begins.” 

 

Never hesitating, all his old rules about not fucking a trick twice, never learning their names and all the other ones he’d developed over the years in an effort of self preservation, were forgotten when those blue eyes looked at him. He turned Justin until he was able to brace himself on the rocky ledge. His hard cock, the sensitive end exposed, the foreskin pulled back as it grew in size, pushed against the tight opening of Justin’s ass. Justin moved his body back, trapping the mushroom head and they both gasped in pleasure as Brian gave Justin time to relax the muscled opening. This time the frenzy of lust remained in the background as slowly, his hands wandering the pale body beneath his, his lips tracing butterfly kisses over the smooth back, Brian of Kin made love for the first time in his life. The sensations built up deeper and deeper inside until they both exploded in an orgasm that touched not only their bodies but their hearts as well and was felt even in the dank caves where the Druids were sleeping their restless sleep after their moonlit rituals of the night before. It caused each of the dark robed men to wake briefly and feel the shroud of unease creep toward them until they were all engulfed in it. 

 

Brian and Justin cried out each other names as their orgasm began. Both grateful for the water that helped to hold up their bodies when they paused to regain their breathing, only Justin noticed the trees filled with their faerie audience clapping and whistling their joy when the two hearts had fused together in love. 

 

Holding hands they walked slowly back over the hill to Brian’s house. Both of them looking up in surprise when the glowering face of Michael peered at them from the doorway as they walked up the small hill in front of the house. 

 

“What’s he doing here?” Michael demanded. 

 

Brian chose to ignore his belligerent friend. “I can give you a ride home Sunshine” he nodded at the tall black stallion standing patiently in the paddock next to the house. 

 

“I’m staying with my mother’s family Brian. There isn’t much room; I’d rather wander the village until they are all out of the house for the day.” 

 

“You can stay here until you’re ready to go back to them.” Brian offered. 

 

“You’re letting a trick stay in your house Brian?” Michael whined. 

 

“Justin isn’t a trick Mikey” was all Brian said, his voice was low and steady and he looked into Justin’s eyes as he said the words. His eyes speaking a thousand and one more words that only Justin understood. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Michael bore daggers into Justin as Brian readied himself to go to the village where he worked. He could make the finest swords in all of Erin. Brian had a steady list of orders and requests. No two blades were ever the same. Brian mounted his horse and as a last thought called Justin over to him. He leaned over and captured the boy’s lips in a sweet kiss. Brian ran his hand through the silky blonde hair. He touched his heals to his horse and was off before he could be tempted to stay. Brian wondered what it was about Justin that made him feel so good. 

 

When Brian was out of sight Michael grabbed Justin roughly by the shirt collar. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re up to but stay away from Brian. You won’t be able to worm your way into his life. He doesn’t do boyfriends. You’re mad if you think Brian will feel sorry for you and take you in.” 

 

Justin struggled to pull away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Brian chose me, you heard me I offered to go he told me to stay. Brian has a mind of his own if he doesn’t want me here then it’s his place to tell me to leave, not yours.” 

 

Michael raised his hand with the intent to strike Justin. 

 

Lindsay called out “Michael! What are you doing? Let that boy go.” 

 

Michael pushed Justin roughly away from him and stormed off. 

 

Lindsay cradled her son in her arms as she made her way over to Justin. 

 

“What was that all about?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know. He doesn’t want me to be around Brian.” 

 

Lindsay smiled “I saw you two sneak away last night.” 

 

Justin blushed a rose red. “I’m Justin.” 

 

“I’m Lindsay and this little one here is Gus Brian’s son.” 

 

Justin looked at her with puzzlement. 

 

“He was very drunk, it’s a long story.” 

 

Justin shyly held out his arms. “May I?” 

 

Lindsay placed a contented Gus into his arms. Justin smiled down at the child who all ready was strongly resembling his father. Justin noticed that something had caught the baby’s attention. When Justin looked in the general direction he had to stifle a laugh. Some of the faeries were doing aerial tricks for the baby’s amusement. 

 

“I haven’t seen you around these parts what brings you to Dunfanaghy?” 

 

“I was born here. Shortly after I was born my mother decided to leave. Just recently she decided to come back.” 

 

Lindsay liked this boy, that’s why she felt compelled to warn him. “Justin, I don’t want to see you get hurt by Brian. He’s my friend and I love him to death but he’s got a cold side to him. I’ve never known him to let anyone stay over before. He kicks them out after he’s done with them. I don’t want to upset you. I just want you to be prepared.” 

 

Justin sighed “Michael said something similar only it wasn’t so nicely put. I can take care of myself.” 

 

Lindsay took her son back. “If you’re interested I have a garden that needs tending and weeding. If you help me I’ll let you take some of the vegetables back to you’re mother.” 

 

Justin trailed after Lindsay. The wheels slowly turning in his mind, he had the beginning of an idea. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Brian stoked the fire watching the blade turn a bright cherry red. Brian’s taunt muscles rippled as he worked his magic on the blade. Sweat ran off him in rivulets. His skin glistened in the hazy heat of the fire. The clang of the tools as he crafted the sword was music to his ears. When he was making a sword he was at one with it, his concentration never broke. Just as Brian dipped the finished sword into water to cool Michael stormed up to him. 

 

“Brian I hate to tell you this but you got a problem. That little shit is trying to weasel his way into you’re life.” 

 

Brian tried to hold his temper in check. “What I do with Justin and how long I do him is none of you’re business so just leave it alone Mikey.” 

 

Michael whined “You’ll never be able to get rid of him. When I left he was with Lindsay and your son. Brian I’m telling you he’s got something planned.” 

 

“I’m glad he’s with Lindsay she’ll look after him and maybe he’ll make a few friends.” 

 

“You’ll never get him to leave.” 

 

“Well maybe I don’t want him to!” Brian burst out then stopped short. He didn’t know where that had come from. Sure Justin was a great fuck, fantastic even but Justin was just a kid. He couldn’t imagine sharing his house and his life with a boy he just met. He was used to living by himself. 

 

“Mikey I’m busy don’t worry about Justin, I’m sure he’ll be back home with his family tonight.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Justin and Lindsay worked side by side in the garden. It was a little scraggily but actually grew many plentiful vegetables and herbs. Gus lay sleeping in his basinet close by. When Lindsay found out Justin could draw they chatted away about art and technique. As the day wore on they finished the weeding and Justin had a small bundle of vegetables and herbs. He thanked the Gods and Goddesses that his mother taught him how to cook. Instead of taking the vegetables home to his mother Justin would cook Brian dinner to say thank you. 

 

Justin was drinking cool water that Lindsay brought him when he noticed a faerie trying to get his attention. The little faerie wanted him to follow. He set down the cup and followed after the fluttering faerie. It was a bit difficult following the faerie and trying not to trip on a stump or a fallen log in the forest. The faerie flew over a spot just ahead of him. When he reached her he saw a patch of wild strawberries growing big and hearty. The little faerie whispered that they were safe to eat and it could be their desert. Then she winked at him with a knowing smile. She fluttered close to him and kissed him, her wings gently batted his cheek. 

 

Justin pulled his shirt out of his breeches to make a makeshift basket and started to collect the ripe berries. He smiled to himself, the faeries were always looking after him and they usually had good ideas to. When Justin’s shirt was full he headed back. He gave half to Lindsay to thank her for being so nice to him. The other half he planned to enjoy with Brian. He grabbed up his bundle of vegetables and headed towards Brian’s house. 

 

When Justin got to the house he set about washing and chopping up vegetables. He was planning on making Brian his famous Irish stew. When all the ingredients were in the pot and simmering he looked around the house to see what he could do. He found a broom in the corner and began to sweep out the house. Brian was very tidy so nothing needed straightening. While he worked he sung a song that the faeries taught him as a child. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Brian rode home weary from a hard days work. He stopped off at the pond where he and Justin made love that morning. Brian groaned as he shifted his growing erection at the memories of this morning. He washed the grime from his body. The cool water did nothing to help his growing ardor. He led his horse to the paddock and made sure he was fed and watered. 

 

When Brian entered the house he was stunned at the sight before him. The table was set for two, and a delicious aroma tempted his appetite. Little stubs of candles had been placed around the room giving the place a warm glow. There was his golden boy sitting by the hearth stirring their dinner. Justin looked up at him and smiled that wonderful smile. 

 

When Brian found his voice he said “I thought you’d be home with you’re mother.” 

 

Justin tried not to look hurt. “I made you dinner to say thank you.” 

 

Brian snorted “for fucking you.” 

 

“For being gentle and kind. You could have hurt me, you didn’t. If you want me to go I will.” 

 

“No, you cooked. Stay and have dinner with me.” 

 

Justin dished up the rich stew and set a bowl before Brian and himself. He waited nervously for Brian to taste it. 

 

Brian took a bit, “not bad.” 

 

Relieved Justin began to eat as well. 

 

“Where did you learn to cook?” 

 

“My mother taught me when I was young.” 

 

Brian chuckled “you still are young.” 

 

Justin smiled “ok younger than I am now.” 

 

“So besides cooking this fabulous meal what did you do today?” 

 

“I met Lindsay and your son. He’s a beautiful boy. He looks just like you. 

 

“Then I guess he must be mine” Brian joked. 

 

“I helped her weed her garden in exchange for some vegetables.” 

 

They ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence. When they were through Justin cleared the table. 

 

“Are you ready for desert?” 

 

Brian arched a brow as Justin carried a small bowl of strawberries. Justin sat down on Brian’s lap straddling him. He picked up a berry running it along Brian’s lips staining them red. Brian nipped at the berry, its juice running out of the corner of his mouth. Justin licked at the sticky sweet trail. He popped the other half of the berry into his mouth. They took turns feeding each other berries making a game out of it. Brian freed their straining erections. He lifted Justin to pull off his breeches then he set him back down. Brian’s fingers were slick with berry juice as he probed at Justin’s quivering hole. Justin moaned at the exploration. His arms clung to Brian’s shoulders. Not wanting to get up Brian coated his cock with berry juice and pre cum. He raised Justin up positioning his cock under the boy. Justin slowly lowered himself onto the engorged member. His lips parted at the fullness he felt. Brian took advantage and slipped his tongue in to taste Justin’s sweetness. 

 

Justin sat there a little embarrassed. He didn’t really know what to do in this position. Brian always took the lead. He wiggled his ass a bit hoping instinct would take over. Brian sensed what the trouble was and cupped his beautiful ass rocking him against the chair. Soon Justin got the hang of it and rode Brian’s cock. He learned what made him feel good. Brian fondled his smooth sack. The heat of his hand was driving Justin crazy. Soon he came with a shout, but Brian hadn’t. 

 

Justin struggled not to cry. He wanted Brian to feel as much pleasure as he did. Justin berated himself for being ignorant in the ways of pleasuring men. Brian held his face tenderly in his hands. 

 

“I’m not through with you yet. I can just hold it back longer than you can.” 

 

Picking Justin up, he moved them towards the bed. Still connected they removed what was left of their clothes. Justin’s ankles locked around Brian’s slim waist. Brian moved smoothly within him. He dipped his head down to rain kisses on Justin’s chest. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth rolling and flicking it with his tongue. Brian felt a tingling at the base of his spine signaling that he was close. He thrust as deep as he could when he shot his load with a low growl in his throat. Justin had reached his own orgasm with him. 

 

Brian got up and brought over a bowl of water and a rag. He cleaned them both up then crawled in bed with Justin. Brian pulled up the blanket covering them both. He looked deeply into Justin’s eye’s not saying a word but speaking volumes. Justin fell asleep feeling well and truly loved 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

While Justin and Brian slept, Michael continued to think about the morning and Brian’s insistence on keeping the young blonde around. He was green with jealousy. Brian was supposed to be his. It was him he was supposed to end up with. He knew Michael didn’t really want to be with Tracy. That was an accident, their marriage. 

 

He sat in the pub drinking. Every one kept their distance except Michael’s friend Emmett. “What’s bothering you sweetie?” Emmett said. He sat down with his own mug of foamy beer. “Brian finally getting himself a life. You really should grow up and realize that Brian is never going to fuck you.” 

 

“Bugger off Emmett” Michael growled. “I don’t need your shit today.” He got up from the long table and stumbled outside. It had gotten dark while he was in the pub. He knew Tracy would be pissed that he’d spent the evening drinking up the few pennies they had but he didn’t care. He started home, weaving down the street until he came to the turn that would take him home or to Brian’s if he went the other way. He looked over to where Brian’s small house stood and he could see the flicker of candle light in the window, in all the windows. Curious, he fumbled his way through the bushes to look in the window. What he saw there only infuriated him more. Brian and Justin were in the large bed asleep. The room was aglow with many small candles. He looked at the sleeping blonde and noticed that the bandage that had been around his upper arm had slipped down. There was a mark on his arm. He moved closer, the full moon appeared from behind a bank of clouds and lit up the sky almost like daylight. The moonbeams shone into the room right on Justin’s arm. Michael gasped when he realized that Justin had an identical tattoo to the one Brian had on his arm. 

 

Michael had grown up with the legend that surrounded Brian. He knew that the Druids had big plans for the tall Irishman. But over the years the old stories had faded from memory. One thing Michael did know for sure. The Druids were not going to be too happy to find that Justin, another male had the mark. They would pay good money for this knowledge. 

 

Michael instantly sober scurried off into the woods toward the caves where the Druids were known to be. He remembered the screams of one who had crossed them before. They had caged him in a wicker basket held high in the old oak tree near the large stone alter. During the solstice celebrations a huge bon fire was built under the hapless man and he was slowly roasted as the villagers danced around the fire to his screams. It was a memory best forgotten, but one he’d never forget. 

 

As he ran through the moonlit forest he never noticed the two faeries who followed him. Both of them trying their best to stop him. No matter how many branches they pushed in his path way, no matter how many times they made the trail disappear, Michael continued to run toward the Druid’s camp. The two faeries realized that their only solution would be to find the Faerie Queen. It would only be her who could save the hearts of the two lovers. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Michael approached the druid caves with some trepidation. The eerie chanting he heard from within was doing nothing to calm his nerves. He followed the tunnel but along the way he was seized by two robed figures. Michael tried to pull away but their grip was vice like. He was led to an open room in the cave. The robed figures pushed him down to his knees before their leader. 

 

“Kill him” The druid said with an air of dismissal. 

 

“Wait! I have important news involving Brian of Kin” 

 

Intrigued the druid nodded for him to continue. 

 

“Just now I saw Brian’s match but it can not be. Justin has Brian’s mark on his arm.” 

 

There was a stirring of murmurs. The head druid stepped forward. 

 

“That’s not possible.” 

 

Michael gulped “Whether it is or it isn’t, I know what I saw.” 

 

“Tell me have they consummated their relationship?” 

 

“Yes, many times.” Michael stated bitterly. 

 

“Pity we could have had a virgin sacrifice. We haven’t had one of those in ages.” 

 

The druid turned his back on Michael and peered into his scrying mirror searching for the truth of what was to come. What he saw disturbed him. There would be a wedding. He saw a young blonde boy at Brian’s side. This did not bode well. 

 

“The boy must die.” 

 

Michael cringed “can’t you just banish him?” 

 

The druids set about their evil work mixing up a poison. The air was thick with the smell of sulfur. When the poison was ready the druid dipped a needle into it. When it cooled it was wrapped in cloth. The druid presented it to Michael. 

 

“Kill the boy. One prick of this needle and the poison will set in. It works slowly on the body. He could live several hours after being exposed. Do not fail us, I think you know what would happen if you did.” 

 

Michael took the cloth with the needle and hardened his resolve. “I will not fail you.” 

 

Michael also left with a small bag of silver, he was pleased. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Michael saw Brian and Justin just coming out of the house as he rode up to them. He dismounted and strode up to Brian. He kissed his best friend on the cheek. 

 

“Brian I have something to tell you.” 

 

“What is it Mikey?” 

 

“I have proof that Justin is not what he seems and he is trying to force himself into your life.” 

 

Michael grabbed Justin by the shirt with one hand he ripped away his sleeve and the bandage. The other hand palmed the needle. It pierced the boy’s neck just inside his shirt. Michael gestured towards Justin’s tattoo. 

 

“Brian look he’s so in love with you that he would get the same mark as you, trying to pass himself off as your love match.” 

 

Brian looked at Justin’s arm in stunned disbelief. 

 

Justin wrenched himself away from Michael. “Brian I can explain. I’ve always had the mark since birth and I am your match. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t think it was the right time. 

 

Brian examined Justin’s pale arm. “This mark is not a new one. He didn’t go out and have it done. He hasn’t left my sight and when he’s not with me he’s with Lindsay so your theory is wrong Michael.” Brian paced back and forth. “Why did you hide it Justin? There must be a reason.” 

 

“It’s always been covered. My mother would never let me reveal it.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s complicated my mother feared if people were to find out someone might harm me.” 

 

Brian glared at him darkly. “Anything else you’ve been hiding from me?” 

 

Michael had disappeared, having completed his duty and creating discord between the lovers he was in a good mood. 

 

Justin got Brian to sit with him. “I’ll tell you all I know. I was born here in the village. After I was born my mother took me and fled. The midwife advised it. The faeries branded me with your mark. 

 

Brian snorted “I don’t believe in faeries.” 

 

“Just listen to me Brian. The faeries did what they did because the druids have plans for you. You’re very special to them. I don’t know what they're planning but it’s not good. I know since we have a match we must marry.” 

 

Brian shot to his feet. “I won’t marry you. I just want to be left alone.” 

 

Justin looked at him sadly. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. I thought if you got to know me first and liked me then maybe the news wouldn’t be so hard to take.” 

 

Justin’s eyes swam with unshed tears. He knew Brian would be upset but this was so much worse. 

 

“Justin” Brian said in a low voice. “Leave now and don’t come here again. Make sure that mark stays covered. I don’t care where you go just make sure it’s far away from me.” 

 

Tears ran down Justin’s cheeks. His heart was breaking. He turned with a sob and ran into the forest. He ran and ran till he dropped with exhaustion. He fell to the ground sobbing. Justin felt more than pain for loosing Brian. He didn’t feel well. He was sick and dizzy. It was getting harder to breathe and then the darkness came. 

 

Aurora Queen of all the faeries found Justin’s body. She summoned all her powers to slow the poison that was working its evil in his body. She called out the command to do what ever was necessary to get Brian here at once. Only she could do so much. Justin would die if Brian didn’t come to save him. The power of Love was Justin’s only hope. The faeries prayed that Brian did indeed love the boy. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

After Justin had fled Brian took a walk to clear his head. He was reeling from the news. He felt bad for making Justin cry and sending him away but it was for the best. Justin was a bright and beautiful boy he deserved to be in love and Brian just didn’t know how. He admitted to himself that he did like the boy very much and enjoyed his company. He never realized just how lonely he was until Justin entered his life like a ray of sunshine. While he was walking he didn’t see the faeries above him using their magic to change his course and lead him to Justin. 

 

As Brian came up over the hill he looked around and wondered how he got here. Then he saw Justin very still on the ground. Brian ran over to him falling to his knees he clutched the boy to him. 

 

“No no no no no GAWD!” 

 

Justin’s body was so cold and he wasn’t breathing. The faeries assembled before the lovers, some weeping over the tragedy others wringing there hands with worry. 

 

A tear fell from Brian’s hazel eyes it splashed into Justin’s parted mouth. That one tear of love was enough to wash away the druids poison. Justin lay unconscious in Brian’s arms. He was not out of the woods yet. For every one knows the princess must be awakened with a kiss. 

 

Brian touched his cold porcelain skin. He looked so peaceful even in death. He ran his fingers through his baby soft hair. Brian leaned over. The faeries all held their breath. Brian placed a tender kiss on Justin’s cool lips. Justin jerked in his arms as a coughing fit over took him. He struggled to breathe once more. The faeries all cheered that all was not lost. 

 

Brian scooped Justin up into his arms hurrying back to his house. As Justin lay in his arms he could see the worry and relief on his face. When Brian got him in the house he gently laid him on the bed. Then he built up a big fire to warm Justin up. 

 

Brian gently removed Justin’s ripped and dirty clothes. After he got undressed he got into bed with Justin giving him his body heat. He pulled Justin on top of him. Brian wanted the reassurance of the boy’s weight against him. His hands wandered over Justin’s body, reassuring himself that he would be alright. 

 

“I take it all back. I don’t want you to leave. Seeing you almost die made me realize I can’t live without you. I was just scared Justin. I’m not ready for marriage and all that comes with it. You deserve the best and I am by far that.” 

 

Justin smiled “I think you are the best. You sell yourself short. I’ve seen the real Brian of Kin and he is a good man, besides the faeries are never wrong. We are meant to be together, they wouldn’t make a mistake like that.” 

 

Brian groaned “not the faeries again.” 

 

Justin chuckled “one day you’ll see.” 

 

“Please don’t leave me Justin.” Brian squeezed the boy in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

The lovers laid there in bed drinking in each others souls. Blue eyes gazed into hazel orbs as they silently promised each other the rest of their lives. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

The deep caves of the Druids were alight with torches as one by one, they were joined by members of distant orders. Word had traveled swiftly that their plans had almost come to fruition. It had been a long time, but time was nothing if it meant that the offspring of the chosen ones would eventually lead their country in triumph over the Christian dogs who were doing their best to drive the Druids into obscurity. 

 

“You made sure the meddler was taken care of?” the High Priest asked of the young accolade bowed in front of him. 

 

“It has been so done” Father 

 

“I want nothing to go wrong. We’ve worked to hard for this day.” 

 

“Lady Melanie, Father, will she be brought to Dunfanaghy soon?” 

 

“Timing son is everything. The Lady Melanie is traveling the roads now. She is ripe for child bearing. We will have our leader yet.” 

 

“But Father, we have all heard that Brian of Kin refuses all women.” 

 

“We will use the same potion on him as we did before. He had no problem siring a son the last time. It will work again. Once we’ve used him, there is no need to worry about what he does after that.” 

 

“The Lady Melanie, she is agreeable to this?” 

 

“It matters naught. She has no say; she is but a woman, a vessel for our leader. She will do as her father bids her to do.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

“There is no way I am going to ride to gawd knows where just because you made some lame ass deal with a bunch of smelly old guys in robes.” Melanie stomped her feet at her father. The small dark haired woman had been driving her father to distraction since the day she was born. Insisting from an early age to learn how to read and write. Refusing to learn the woman skills that were required to run a household. Wanting only to read books and study with the lawyers in the city where they lived. 

 

“You will do this daughter because I have said so.” Her father hit his hand on the desk to emphasize his point. His face dark with anger. 

 

“No I will not. Besides this Brian of Kin is known even here in the north as an arrogant asshole who likes the company of men far better than that of women.” 

 

“It is a rare man who would chose to spend his time with a foul tempered woman such as yourself daughter. He will do his duty as instructed by the Priest of his village.” 

 

“Well he can do his fucking duty with his right hand, because he sure isn’t going to be doing it with me.” Melanie strode out of the room in a fury. 

 

Her father waited until she was clear of the room before he turned to his assistant. “Have the sleeping potion administered and have her in the carriage by dawn. We leave for Dunfanaghy at first light tomorrow.” 

 

“But sir” he began. 

 

“It can’t be helped. She is essential for the cause to succeed. This has been too many years in the planning since the prophecy first came to be known.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Brian kissed Justin’s full lips. He rained light kisses on his face. Then he worked his way over to the sensitive flesh of Justin’s neck making the boy moan. Brian’s hands splayed out over the silky soft skin of Justin’s chest. Justin’s moans were becoming more instant. Brian took the boy’s straining shaft deep into his throat. His tongue explored every inch. He tasted the pre cum in the back of his throat. When Brian began to explore Justin’s slit the boy keened his pleasure nearly coming off the bed. 

 

There was a knock at the door. Brian groaned at the intrusion. The vibrations of the groan almost sent Justin over the edge. Justin’s cock slipped out of Brian’s mouth. 

 

“They’ll go away” Brian stated confidently. 

 

Insistent pounding started on the door rattling it in it’s frame. 

 

“Or not” Brian sighed. 

 

Reluctantly Brian got out of bed before he left he pulled the sheet up to Justin’s neck. Brian walked to the door naked and flung it open. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

 

Melanie and her father were slightly taken aback. Melanie recovered first. 

 

“Jesus Christ put some clothes on! Are you that proud of yourself you've got to wave it in people’s faces?” 

 

“Look I’m busy here.” 

 

“Getting your dick sucked?” Melanie retorted. 

 

“Eventually” Brian growled. 

 

Melanie’s father was fed up with all there sniping at each other. 

 

“Enough both of you! Brian of Kin there is business to attend to so I suggest you get dressed; there is a great matter of importance to discuss.” 

 

Brian sauntered away he retrieved his leather breeches from the floor and put them on. He didn’t bother with a shirt. Brian turned to the two strangers in his house. 

 

“Now what is so important that it couldn’t wait?” 

 

“Brian of Kin I have legal and binding documents from the elders of this village. It is their wish that you marry my daughter Melanie.” 

 

Justin froze in bed. This is what the druids had planned all along. He could lose Brian. 

 

Brian smirked his tongue rolling into his cheek. “Let me see if I have this right because I don’t know if I’m hearing you correctly. I’ve got a wicked hard on and my cum must be backing up into my brain causing hearing impairment. Did you just say I have to marry your daughter?” 

 

“Yes I have and yes you will.” 

 

“The fuck I will” Brian growled. 

 

“Oh you will or the elders will make your life very unpleasant.” 

 

“Father, I beg you please don’t do this. How can you marry me off to this foul rude savage?” 

 

Brian stared “You’re one to talk.” 

 

“Both of you will put your differences aside and you will marry. I’ll give you a sennight to prepare. That’s more than generous. I’ll leave you two to talk. I’ll be back for Melanie later.” He turned to his daughter. “There’s no place to run so don’t even try it or you’ll force me to up the date.” 

 

Brian watched him go hands defiantly planted on his hips. Brian heard Justin sobbing from the bed and felt his heart breaking. He went over to the bed pulling Justin onto his lap. He whispered soothing words of love to the boy and stroked his hair. Melanie just now noticed Justin. 

 

“Jesus he’s just a boy couldn’t find anyone your own age to fuck around with?” 

 

Brian held Justin protectively in his arms. “Get out of my sight bitch. I won’t marry you. My heart belongs to him. 

 

Lindsay chose that moment to walk in. She took in the scene around her. “Bri what’s going on?” 

 

He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Lindz get her out of here please.” 

 

Lindsay grabbed Melanie by the hand. They felt an electrical jolt go through them. Lindsay smiled and led her out of the house to give Brian and Justin some privacy. Neither let go when they were out side. Lindsay took Melanie through the forest. The faeries were looking after Gus so love could bloom. 

 

“Tell me what’s happened” Lindsay asked concerned. 

 

“My father is forcing me to marry that male whore Brian of Kin. There’s documents it’s what the village elders want.” 

 

“Brian is my friend, he and Justin are meant to be together. He’s been so much happier since Justin arrived. If you both don’t want to marry how can they force you?” 

 

Melanie said bitterly “oh they have ways, accidents happen. They’d burn your house down, kill your animals, poison you enough to make you wish you were dead.” 

 

“When is this to take place?” 

 

“We have a week.” 

 

Ever the optimist Lindsay said “Well that’s plenty of time. We’ll think of something. Brian and Justin love each other. I can’t imagine the pain Justin must be feeling. To have the person you love be taken away from you.” 

 

Melanie was tuning Lindsay out. She knew what she felt and her instincts were to act. Still holding Lindsay’s hand she leaned forward kissing the blonde woman effectively silencing her. Lindsay mewled her appreciation. 

 

Melanie whispered “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” 

 

“I’m glad you did” Lindsay panted. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

After Justin had exhausted himself from all the crying he lay limply in Brian’s arms. Brian turned his face towards his. 

 

“Justin , baby I won't leave you. That’s not an option. We’ll figure something out ok? I’ll take care of it.” 

 

“I need to feel you inside me” Justin whispered. 

 

Brian’s heart swelled with love as did another organ. He rolled Justin onto his side and prepared his hole as quick as he could. He sighed with contentment when he rested inside of his young lover. They were poetry in motion. There was no rush. Hands stroked and caressed lovingly. Justin tilted his head back and to the side so he could look at Brian and give him kisses. They made sweet tender love for hours. They only let their release over take them when it became too painful to hold back any longer. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

A few hours later as promised Melanie’s father returned for his daughter. Lindz and Mel were just coming out of the forest straightening their clothes. 

 

“I thought I told you to talk with Brian.” 

 

“He was upset and angry. I talked to Lindsay. She’s Brian’s friend. I’m beginning to understand him.” 

 

Lindsay smiled shyly. “Sir I was wondering if you’d let Melanie stay with me. My house is just down the path from Brian’s. She’ll be near Brian but she’ll have a chaperone. I’ve been lonely for female companionship.” 

 

Melanie’s father smiled “I think that is a splendid idea.” 

 

When he left they smiled wickedly at each other. “I like you Lindsay.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

A couple of days had passed and Brian was worried about Justin. He wasn’t himself. Even though he reassured him often that every thing would be fine the boy would sit quietly drawing. Brian had an idea that would cheer Justin up. He’d pop over to Lindsay’s and bring back Gus for a while. Justin loved Gus. Brian needed to see Justin smile again. He craved his smile and touch. 

 

Brian had planned on just walking in and asking Lindz to hand over Gus for a while. When he walked in that house he instantly felt sick. He closed his eyes and backed out the door. It was every gay man’s worst nightmare. When he got back to his house Justin knew something was wrong. Brian looked a little green. 

 

“Brian what’s wrong? I thought you were going to bring Gus back.” 

 

“I’m going to be sick” Brian muttered. 

 

“Brian what is it? You’re starting to scare me.” 

 

“Lindz and Melanie.” 

 

“Yeah, what about them?” 

 

“They’re lovers.” 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“If I told you you’d have nightmares.” 

 

“Brian just tell me what upset you so.” 

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. They were in bed naked. That wasn’t the worst part. There was a rose quarts dildo involved. Justin fuck me, make me forget. Fuck me till I go blind because I don’t want to see anything like that again.” 

 

Justin laughed and pulled Brian down on top of him. “Poor baby, don’t you worry I’ll take care of you.” Justin let his fingers wander till they were probing at Brian’s hole. 

 

“mmm I’m feeling better already.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Ever since Justin’s supposed death only the few he could trust knew he was still alive. The faeries wove an invisibility spell. The druids couldn’t detect him. It was the night before the big wedding. The two couples gathered secretly at Brian’s. Mel was holding Gus in her arms. She had taken to him upon seeing him. She loved him like a second mother. 

 

They plotted and planned well into the night. Lindsay was in love with Melanie and Brian was in lust and love with Justin. They had to believe good would triumph over evil. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Lindsay was helping Melanie into her wedding dress. 

 

“I hate this fucking ugly dress!” 

 

“Mel you look beautiful.” 

 

“Thanks sweetie, I just can’t stand dresses. They make my flesh crawl. 

 

Across the way Justin was also struggling with Brian to get him ready. 

 

“I wish this was over. God I need a drink.” 

 

Justin rubbed his back. “Baby it’ll be over soon ok and no you can’t have a drink. You need to stay sober.” 

 

“I know. Justin if something should happen to me I want you to take car of Gus and Lindsay.” 

 

Justin pulled him down so their foreheads were touching. “Nothing is going to happen to you, don’t even think it. You’ll come back to me. I know you will.” 

 

Justin watched with a heavy heart as his lover rode away from him. The wedding was to take place in the village square. 

 

Brian took his place next to Father O’Toole. Melanie arrived by carriage with her father, a sour expression on her face. Her father walked her down the isle and placed her hand in Brian’s. She tried to snatch her hand away but Brian crushed her hand in his. Father O’Toole cleared his throat and began. 

 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman. Marriage is a holy sacrament, a covenant between two people and therefore not to be entered into lightly. Who gives this woman to this man?” 

 

“I do” Melanie’s father said proudly. 

 

“Brian of Kin, Lady Melanie you have signified your desire to enter into the holy state of marriage. If any person knows of any reason why you should not be married speak now or for ever hold your peace.” 

 

All was silent no one said a word. 

 

“Brian of Kin will you take Melanie to be your wedded wife to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others remain loyal to her as long as you both shall live?” 

 

At that moment Brian heard horse hooves and smiled a genuine smile. “No fucking way!” 

 

The villagers gasped at what he had said. 

 

“I couldn’t have said it better” Melanie crowed. 

 

Justin jumped off his horse and ran to Brian. The faerie spell was lifted and all was revealed. Brian kissed Justin in front of everyone. 

 

“This is my heart partner. I will not be forced to marry another. We both have the mark. By village laws I believe it was who ever had your matching mark you have to marry. Well that would be Justin.” 

 

Brian started making his way back down the isle, Justin and Mel followed. The few who tried to stand in their way were dissuaded by a look from Brian and Mel. Lindsay waited with the horses. She had Gus harnessed to her in a little bundle. Melanie ripped away her dress. Underneath she wore her breeches. Brian mounted his black stallion. He grabbed Justin’s arm and swung him up behind him. Melanie’s father tried to grab her but she evaded him and mounted a horse. 

 

“Sorry daddy I’m going with her.” Melanie kissed Lindsay just to spite her father. 

 

The lovers rode away from that village as fast and as far as they could. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

High on a hill top the druids were not pleased. They began their ancient chant. The wicker basket swung over head. Michael beat his hands against the wicker basket whimpering. Fear overtook him and he began to scream. 

 

“Help! Somebody help me! Please! Briiiiiaaaaan! 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

The horses crested the far hill. Justin leaned into the broad chest of the man he loved. “Did you hear something Brian?” he asked “I thought I could hear your name being called.” 

 

“Who would call my name?” Brian continued to lean forward, urging the horse to make a quick get away. 

 

“I couldn’t tell, but I’m sure the faeries will look after it if it’s important.” 

 

“There you go with the faeries again Justin. We’ll have to have a talk about that when we make camp.” 

 

Stopping only to allow the horses to rest the four adults and Gus made their way through the deep forest. Justin watched as the faeries flew beside them making sure large branches were brushed aside and keeping Gus entertained while they made their getaway. Noticing the faeries up ahead indicating they take the right fork in the road Justin leaned forward. “Brian, ride to the right, I’m sure we’ll find a safe haven that way.” 

 

Right, left it mattered little to Brian who had never been away from the village he’d been born in so to please his young lover he led their merry band to the right. A hidden valley appeared out of the mist as they rode on and Brian could see the glistening water of the ocean just beyond the valley entrance. A perfect spot to settle. As they rode closer he noticed none of the Druidic signs that usually littered the outside of a village. The two weary horses, carrying the star crossed lovers and their babe walked into the small village. All of them could notice a difference in this little hamlet. The houses seemed almost cheerful, if a house could be said to be cheerful. Justin and Gus could see faeries everywhere touching up the colors of flowers, making the children smile and laugh. What Brian and the two women could see was the happy looks on the faces of the villagers as they went about their business. It was a good place to raise their child. 

 

Brian led the group to a Pub in the centre of the village. He slid off the back of the tall black horse and helped Justin down. Melanie and Lindsay followed. They were about to enter the Pub when cheery lady all smiles and red curls walked out of the green door. “Is it Brian of Kin arrived with his family already?” she said. “We’ve been expecting you this many days.” She kissed each of them. “I’m Debra, the village mayor; we’re very progressive here in Libertyville. Welcome all of you. Come in and wet your whistle and have something to eat. Your homes are ready for you and we’ll go there when you’ve rested.” 

 

“How did you know we were coming?” Brian asked puzzled as they followed the friendly lady inside. 

 

“Why it was the faeries of course dear. The faeries told us.” 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

A year and a day later: 

 

Brian and Justin were content living in Libertyville. Deb as she liked to be called welcomed them with open arms. She was like a second mother to them both. Brian felt especially lucky to have her in his life. She treated him more like a son than his own mother did. At times it could be a blessing and a curse. They lived in a beautiful stone house in a woodsy secluded spot. The village wasn’t far, just enough so they could have their privacy. Lindz and Mel didn’t live far. The two couples shared Gus. Brian loved when he could spend time with his two boys. 

 

The scenic view from their house was spectacular. Justin’s art kept improving if that were even possible. Since there was very little violence in Libertyville there wasn’t much call for swords and weapons. Brian still made swords just not as many as before. He spent his free time with Justin often getting roped into sitting for a drawing. 

 

When it was safe they sent for Justin’s mother. They took every precaution to make sure no one from Dunfanaghy knew about their whereabouts. The faeries made sure she wasn’t followed. Jennifer and Deb were fast friends. Brian’s relationship with Jennifer was a little shaky but that was to be expected. She worried about Justin. He would always be her baby. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

On this beautiful spring day Brian and Justin were preparing for their commitment ceremony. It had been exactly a year and a day since they both met. Brian was actually looking forward to it. 

 

They were both bathing each other under the natural waterfall that wasn’t to far from their house. They lathered each other up with spicy sweet smelling soap. Playful caresses turned into heated touches.

 

As the water sluiced over Justin, Brian entered him thrusting up into his warm wet hole. His hands caressed the slick body. Justin was so beautiful with his head thrown back, hair dripping water down his face. Justin’s eye lids were heavy with desire. They moved against each other creating a delicious friction and when they came it was always together. 

 

Back at the house, fresh from their shower they began dressing in there finest clothes. Brian was fitted in the finest leather that was like a second skin, it fit so well. Justin’s leather breeches weren’t as tight but they did show off his assets. They both wore silk shirts under their tunics. 

 

“Are you nervous” Justin asked? 

 

Brian shook his head. “No, I want to do this. Nothing is going to change. I love you Justin. It’s funny I never really believed in love and I certainly never thought I’d fall in love. Today we're just going to admit publicly what everyone already knows. We love each other truly, madly, deeply, forever and ever.” 

 

Justin smiled contentedly, he couldn’t be happier. 

 

“Are you nervous” Brian asked? 

 

“No this is what I want.” 

 

Outside Brian’s black stallion waited to take them to a meadow on the edge of the village where they were going to say their vows. As Deb was the mayor of Libertyville it was her right and honor to marry them. In Libertyville the marriage would be legal and binding. 

 

Brian mounted his horse lifting Justin up in front of him. They rode at a leisurely pace wanting to savor the moment and make a grand entrance. When they came upon the meadow their breath was taken away. The grass was lush and green as any part of Ireland. Flowers grew in colorful clumps in every shade of the rainbow. All their friends and family were there. Of course their friends were like family to them. Brian looked out over the meadow feeling a sense of peace and familiarity. Brian got off his horse. When he turned and saw Justin he remembered. This was the meadow of his dreams when he was a kid. Brian helped Justin down. 

 

“Brian are you ok?” 

 

“I remember you, this place. You came to me in my dreams when I was a kid. You loved me even back then.” 

 

“I can’t believe you finally remember. I always came to you in your dreams. I couldn’t enter your dreams as you got older and started drinking. I wanted to comfort you but you wouldn’t let me in.” 

 

Suddenly something flew by Brian. He looked and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

 

“Justin am I sober?”

 

“Yes Brian you are.” 

 

“Well I guess I can stop teasing you about seeing faeries. I can see them.” 

 

“You do!” 

 

“Yeah I can’t believe it.” 

 

Just then one faerie flew up to Justin and placed a daisy behind his ear. Justin thanked her. 

 

“The reason you can see them now is partly because you remember the past and it’s their wedding gift to us. You’ll be able to see them now all the time.” 

 

“Next you’ll be telling me leprechauns exist to.” 

 

Justin giggled. “No Brian that’s made up they don’t exist.” 

 

They both held hands as they began walking towards their assembled friends. The faeries created arches of flower chains that they held aloft for the couple to walk under. Everyone agreed that the couple was beautiful. 

 

They stopped in front of Deb holding hands and smiling. 

 

Deb grinned “Well now let’s get this show on the road. We are here on this bright beautiful spring day to witness the marriage of Brian of Kin and Justin. Who gives Justin to this hot man standing next to him?” 

 

Jennifer stood smiling. “I freely give Justin to Brian of Kin to love and protect him.” 

 

“Brian and Justin have expressed that they would like to say there own vows.” 

 

Clasping Justin’s hands in his Brian smiled. “Justin I can’t tell you how much you mean to me. You’ve always been there for me and in turn I will do my best to always be there for you. You’ve made me a better person just by knowing you. I’ll love you until my dying day and beyond.” 

 

Justin’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He took a shuddering breath and began. “Brian I love you so much. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you. You make me happy. The fates chose well when they put us together.” 

 

Deb was dabbing at her eye’s, for a moment she almost forgot her place. 

 

“Brian of Kin will you take Justin to be your partner to live together? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others remain loyal to him as you both shall live?” 

 

Brian held his head high. “I do with pride.” 

 

“Justin, do you swear to do all the stuff I said to him?” 

 

Justin smiled brightly “I do with pride.” 

 

Deb patted her dress. “Ok who has the rings?” 

 

Lindsay stepped forward and presented the rings. 

 

“Oh good I didn’t loose them” Deb said with relief. 

 

She held up the intricately woven Celtic knot rings. “For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. These simple gold bands are made precious by the wearing of them.” 

 

Brian took the smaller ring. “Just as this circle is without end my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life.” Brian placed the ring on Justin’s finger. 

 

Justin took the larger ring and echoed back Brian’s words and placed the band on his lover’s finger. 

 

“I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss your partner.” 

 

No one was surprised when the kiss lasted longer than usual. They also weren’t surprised when Brian slipped Justin some tongue action either. When they pulled apart everyone cheered. Lindsay hugged Brian. Justin hugged Mel. Mel and Brian grudgingly shook hands. They weren’t happy unless they were tormenting each other. Justin and Lindsay just didn’t understand them. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Everyone was invited back to Deb’s pub for the celebration. A feast had been laid out. Brian and Justin took turns feeding each other the sumptuous food. They were putting on quite a show. Fingers and lips were licked as the food disappeared. They each presented each other with a wedding gift. 

 

Justin carefully unwrapped his gift. Brian had gifted him with one of his hand made swords. He put his heart into it so it was by far his best work ever. It was specifically made for Justin. Light weight, perfectly balanced and easy to handle. 

 

“Do you like it?” Brian asked nervously. 

 

“Of course I do. It’s beautiful although you’ll have to teach me how to use it.” 

 

“I will, I want you safe and around for a long time.”

 

Brian had decorated the blade with the Celtic symbols wisdom, strength, valor and love. 

 

Justin brought out Brian’s gift. Brian stared at the painting in awe. In the painting Brian was holding Gus and he had one arm draped around Justin. All around them were little faeries here and there. 

 

“Justin this is beautiful. I can’t wait to hang it in our house.” 

 

“The faeries were hard to paint. They like to sit still as much as you do.” 

 

Sweet music filled the air of the pub. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him to the center of the floor. They dance an Irish step dance. Brian’s long legs were perfect for it and Justin was a natural dancer. They made quite the pair. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

 

Somehow they managed to sneak away from the festivities unnoticed. Brian couldn’t wait to get Justin home to bed. Outside the house Brian picked Justin up and kicked the door open. He proceeded to carry his loving partner across the threshold. Inside they found that someone had already been there. Flower petals were strewn across the bed and candle stubs were placed around the room. 

 

“Who” Brian asked? 

 

“The faeries did it.” 

 

Brian arched his brow smirking. “This time I actually believe you.” 

 

Brian and Justin were reclining on the bed getting caught up in their kisses. Brain stopped when he happened to glance over Justin’s shoulder noting they had an audience. 

 

Panting Justin asked “why did you stop?” 

 

“We have company.” 

 

Justin looked towards the foot of the bed and there sat a row of faeries. 

 

“They like to watch.” 

 

Brian groaned “you mean I have to put up with voyeuristic faeries. Can’t you make them leave?” 

 

Justin spoke to them in their language. He explained that Brian was flattered but shy and that if they left he’d fill them in later on the details. 

 

“I can’t believe you let them watch.” 

 

“They think you’re hot.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes they think you’re fascinating now can we please continue.” 

 

“As you wish.”

 

They each took turns pleasuring each other all night. They made love to one another as partners. Brian held Justin in his arms watching him sleep. He pressed a kiss to his temple. A smile played on Brian’s lips. If he lived every day with all his heart then he would live happily ever after just like in faerie tales.


End file.
